Just Dandy
by Paperleaf
Summary: Oneshot. What could be better then nature, a warm Spring night, and quality time with your best friend, who you can tell... Anything? Kyle/Stan, fluff.


A/N: Fluffy, fluffy oneshot with Stan and Kyle. I was in the mood to write tonight... so, here's the result. Enjoy, guys.

* * *

**Just Dandy**

Sky, stars, and grass around his face brought with them undiluted feelings of contentment and tranquility. The adolescent boy brought a hand to a lock of his curly red hair, intertwined with the dark dewy grass beside his head. He sighed.

Suddenly, a different hand abruptly swung in front of his face, startling him.

"Make a wish, Kyle."

The redhead rolled his head back and caught a glimpse of his best friend grinning at him. The other boy's vacant hand cupped the side of his face and his elbow propped his head up. In the boys other hand above Kyle's face was a white dandelion, round and full of seeds.

"What for?" Kyle inquired.

His friend rolled his eyes. A breeze picked up a few stray strands of dark hair on his forehead. "Because it's nice."

Kyle cocked an eyebrow and redirected his gaze to the town, about fifty yards away. Even in a small place like South Park, he felt like he had to get away from the buildings and concrete from time to time. And who better to escape with than Stan, his best friend in the world, the only other living person who he told everything to, including his wishes. That's why he felt no need to make one now.

…Well, he told Stan _almost_ everything. Practically everything, except one tiny secret.

…One wish.

But, that was just silly hormonal daydreams in the back of Kyle's mind, anyways.

"Hey, you still there?" Stan asked, poking Kyle in the eye with the stem end of the dandelion.

"Hey!" Kyle complained. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"Of a wish?"

"Of how relaxing it is out here. Especially this time of year… The temperature is perfect, even at night."

Stan looked around him while chewing his upper lip. "Yeah, you're right."

They were silent once more. Kyle found himself focusing less on the wispy clouds and stars above him, and more on what Stan might be thinking.

"Well, if you're not gonna make a wish, I will," Stan said bluntly.

"Go ahead." After a second or two of silence, Kyle rolled his eyes back again to see what Stan was doing.

Stan was focused on the dandelion before Kyle began staring at him. He glanced over at the redhead sprawled in the grass and smirked. "What? You want to wish now?

"No."

Stan raised an eyebrow at him before closing his eyes and blowing all the seeds off the top of the dandelion; the only sound in the field was the air escaping his mouth in a tiny 'o'.

Kyle couldn't think of anything except what Stan might've wished for. "Well, what was it?"

"What was what?"

"Your wish, dumbass…"

Stan propped himself on both elbows now and angled himself towards his friend. Kyle continued staring at him inquisitively. "You know I can't tell you, or it won't come true. Rule #1 of wishing on anything."

"Oh, come one," Kyle egged, "You tell me everything."

"Yeah…" Stand said lowly, looking away.

Something in Kyle churned. He hated when those dumb daydreams affected his thoughts. "…What?"

Stan shifted his gaze back to Kyle, and Kyle met his gaze, unwaveringly, for what felt like long seconds. The redhead couldn't remember staring back at Stan without talking for this long, unless they were having a staring contest. But there was a different mood in the air now, and it was giving Kyle more butterflies.

The next few moments happened like poetry in Kyle's mind. Fluid, illogical, no thinking required… He watched Stan shift his weight so his head hovered over Kyle's, stationary in the grass. He felt his mouth fall softly agape.

"Don't you have a wish?" Stan whispered.

Kyle shivered at the feeling of Stan's breath on his face. "Uh.."

Stan blinked down at Kyle before parting his lips slightly and lowering them onto the other boy's mouth. Kyle felt his body tense up on the ground and he involuntarily brought his hands up to Stan's neck, gently pulling him closer, slowly smoothing his black hair peeking out from under his hat.

The utter silence interrupted with the slick sounds of their kiss made Kyle squirm in excitement, and Stan opened his mouth wider, surprised at his desire to feel every part of Kyle's mouth with his tongue.

The kiss then slowed down, followed by a few short, wet kisses before gradually both of their eyes opened once again, and the surrounding area returned to both boys' awareness.

Kyle sighed, unthinkingly, and felt his cheeks become warm when Stan laughed.

"…Well, that wish came true fast," Kyle remarked after Stan's chuckle.

"How do you know that's what I wished for?" Stan asked, cocking an eyebrow again.

"…Because… that was secretly my wish, too?" Kyle suggested, smiling cutely.

Stan smiled and rested his forehead on Kyle's; his best friend and not-so-secret crush.

* * *

A/N: ...hee! Told you it was fluffy. These guys are forever my OTP!


End file.
